


Touch, touch

by ForCrimsonAir



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: (young sigma), M/M, they just get it on, vlr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/pseuds/ForCrimsonAir
Summary: Those who are lonely end up drawn towards each other.





	Touch, touch

**Author's Note:**

> VLR spoilers
> 
> so WHAT IF both sigma and dio decide to release their frustrations from being on their own for too long with each other  
> (young sigma klim)

**Touch, touch**

 

Two hours left until the next chromatic doors opened. Dio was walking towards the lounge, looking for a place to relax and just think about the steps he should take next. He had some advantage points from the AB Game, but he still needed to be careful if he didn’t want to mess up.

When he entered the lounge, his hopes to have some time for himself vanished. That guy called Sigma had arrived first, and was already pouring himself a glass of some kind of liquor. The door closed automatically behind Dio, as he stepped inside the room, eyes avoiding the other man. Why did it have to be him? The first time he saw him, he got a reaction inside of him he hadn’t felt in a very long time. And that had led to countless times fantasizing about him, that insanely attractive man. He knew what that meant, and oh did he miss crossing the line drawn by Free the Soul, testing the boundaries. But he had a mission to accomplish, and couldn’t afford ruining it this time, even if a side of him was extremely drawn towards danger. Perhaps that was what he had found so irresistible in Sigma.

“Dio, want some drinks?” Sigma’s voice startled him.

He turned around, seeing how the other man was already picking up another glass. _Damn._

“Sure, why not. Pour in the best there is”, he replied, crossing his arms.

He was able to see the little smirk that appeared briefly on Sigma’s face, and he looked away, feeling his body tense up. After filling up the glass with the same liquor he was drinking before, Sigma walked closer to Dio.

“Here.”

That _idiot_ didn’t realize how close he was standing. Dio took the glass, immediately taking a sip from it. He then looked at the drink, slightly surprised. He certainly didn’t expect Sigma to have good taste.

“Not that bad.” He said.

Sigma seemed pleased enough with that comment, as he turned to drink some more of his own glass. Dio kept his eyes off him, trying to focus on the taste of the liquor, not noticing how fast he was drinking until he emptied his cup.

“Want some more?” Noticing it, Sigma reached out for Dio’s glass, his hand brushing the other’s.

Dio looked at Sigma, startled by the touch, but the other man quickly pulled his hand away.

“Oh, sorry. May I?” His words were followed by a light smile and offering his hand to pick Dio’s glass.

But he still was standing way too close. _Fucking_ _Sigma_. Without being too conscious of what he was actually doing, Dio pulled his arms around Sigma’s neck, the distance between them now completely cut off, and pressed their lips together. The attraction was too much to bear. He recognised the taste of alcohol, but it was much stronger than the one on his own lips. Sigma must have been drinking for a while. After a few seconds, Sigma broke the kiss, too surprised to react properly. Dio’s arms were still keeping him close. He looked at him, eyes wide open.

“Wh... What are you doing?” He mumbled.

“Need me to spell it out for you?” Dio looked back at him, tired of seeing how oblivious Sigma was.

The dark-haired boy frowned, confused. Perhaps it was the effect of alcohol, but he didn’t feel that taken aback. Damn, that was something he had been missing. The close body of someone else against him, the feeling of somebody else’s lips... How long had it been since he last kissed someone?

Before he could open his mouth again to speak, Dio added:

“We’re going to be trapped here for a while, right? I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one with frustrations to release.” There it was that smug grin of his.

Sigma let out a sigh. Fuck, did it have to be Dio out of them all? Though he had to admit, that kiss felt extremely good, and he couldn’t help but be slightly curious for more. Sober Sigma would probably have thought this out more thoroughly.

Dio noticed the excitement going through him. Free the Soul wouldn’t know about this, so he could act as he pleased. He remembered perfectly the punishment from the last time, but now there wouldn’t be anyone to catch him. And God, did he crave that physical contact. He wanted to experience that pleasure, wanted to know how it’d feel. So as long as he succeeded and blew the facility up, why wouldn’t he go and enjoy himself a little?

Sigma placed one hand on the back of Dio’s neck, fingers caressing his silky hair.

“You better keep this between us.” He said.

“I’m not an idiot.” Dio raised his eyebrows as he pulled closer to kiss Sigma again.

This time, the other boy gave into the kiss, slowly pushing Dio towards the couch. It was a needy kiss, both of them craving it, missing the closeness. He opened his mouth to let Dio’s tongue in, who was eager to get more contact. Dio’s hands started to run through Sigma’s body. Fuck that goddamn body and how much he had longed for it.

Sigma took Dio’s hat and threw it across the room before starting to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away to press his lips against Dio’s neck, kissing it until he reached his chest. The Myrmidon put his hands over Sigma’s nape, encouraging him to continue, soft sighs coming out of his mouth. While Sigma kept placing kisses over Dio, he unconsciously brought his knee closer for some support, brushing accidentally Dio’s inner thigh. That made the blonde boy react, rolling his hips against Sigma’s knee. He let out a light moan, making Sigma softly bite Dio’s skin as a response. That idiot sure was doing a good job turning Sigma on.

Holding Sigma by the shoulders, Dio made him pull away so they would be facing each other and he could press against him easier. Tightening his grip on Sigma, Dio got on his knees to approach the other man until their lower parts collided, moving against it. Sigma bit his own lower lip, trying to keep the excitement down as he watched how Dio stroked him. He was unable to hold back, his body as close to Sigma as he could, feeling each other’s warmth.

“Ah...” Soft moans escaped Dio’s mouth, his eyes closed to focus on the feeling.

Sigma frowned and, unable to contain himself anymore, pushed Dio back against the couch, placing himself on top of him. Dio, startled at first, smirked, enjoying to see he was making Sigma that worked up.

“Can’t wait?” He said, in a mocking tone.

“Shut up.” Sigma was going to lean in for a kiss, but Dio stopped him placing his hand on his shoulder and pushing him back.

He then caressed Sigma’s thigh and whispered:

“Want me to help you with that then?”

Without waiting for an answer, Dio got up from the couch while Sigma sat back down. He kneeled in front of him and spread Sigma’s legs so he could reach for the zipper and undo his pants. The black-haired boy covered his mouth with one hand as he watched how Dio smiled at the sight of his length. Fuck. How proud Dio felt knowing he got Sigma that hard. His hand closed around the base, and he gave a few light strokes before getting his mouth closer, watching how Sigma bit his own lips. A groan escaped Sigma when Dio’s lips touched him. The Myrmidon kept his eyes on him as he used his tongue around the tip before slowly taking him in.

“Fuck, Dio...”

The sight was too exciting; on his knees, with those eyes intently staring at him. And he was better at it than he would have ever imagined. Drawing back and then going back forward, keeping his attention on him at all times. Sigma put his hand around the other boy’s hair, softly caressing it. Sigma was completely vulnerable, and Dio loved everything about it. Having control of the situation, being able to make the other weak for him. How he enjoyed to have it that way. He increased the pace of his movement, and briefly closed his eyes as he felt Sigma’s grip on his hair tightening. He could hear how irregular Sigma’s breathing was, trying to hold the moans back. Before he would come, Dio pulled back, panting. He looked back at Sigma, smirking.

“It would be unfair if you were to come this fast.” He said.

Sigma let out a groan, feeling unpatient. Dio stood up and put his knees on the couch, Sigma in the middle.

“Let’s get it on then.” Sigma pulled Dio’s pants down, without wanting to wait any longer.

Dio placed his hands over Sigma’s shoulders for support, as the other man got his fingers close to Dio’s entrance.

“You ready?”

“Shut up and do it.” Dio hissed.

Sigma grinned before slowly introducing one finger, feeling how Dio’s grip around his shoulders strengthened. He carefully moved it inside of him, though he felt Dio wouldn’t care having it roughly, but a part of him wanted to do it right, for it had been a really long time since he last did this. He then added a second finger, Dio’s breathing getting heavier. He moved them deep, earning him light moans from the blonde boy.

“Hurry... Hurry it up, damn.” Dio whispered, biting his lower lip.

He really wanted to know how it’d feel. He would never admit it, but he _needed_ Sigma inside of him right now. He wanted to feel him.

Sigma pulled his fingers out and held Dio by the waist to help him get it inside of him. He felt how he slowly got inside of him, and let Dio be the one to move, so he would get adjusted first.

“Ah, fuck...” Dio grabbed Sigma’s shoulders tightly, narrowing his eyes.

They looked at each other, and Dio slowly started moving, unable to wait anymore. He finally had it inside of him. And oh damn, it was as good as he had imagined. Sigma closed his eyes as Dio moved his hips, getting him deeper inside. He was arching his back, hands closed around Sigma’s hair, taking all of it in. His body moved with a steady rhythm, clouding Sigma’s mind. He was _too good_ at it. Whatever pain Dio had felt at first now had completely disappeared. Pleasure was all he could feel. Sigma’s warm lips started kissing his chest, his neck, while his hands firmly held Dio’s hips. Their muffled moans filled the room, both of them trying their best to keep their voices low. Dio increased the pace, fingernails grazing Sigma’s shoulders.

“Dio, I’m...” His agitated breathing made it hard to finish the sentence.

After a few more thrusts, Dio pulled out, right in time before Sigma came. It only took Dio a couple of strokes from Sigma to come too, staining his shirt. Dio rested his face on Sigma’s shoulder, needing the support. Both of them stood like that for a few minutes, panting heavily, waiting for their heartbeat to slow down. Fuck, Sigma thought, that had been _too good_. Dio slowly stood up, looking at the other boy with a smirk on his face. Oh, he had really surpassed Sigma’s expectations, and that was delightful for him. Though of course, he had been impressed by the other man too. It definitely had been worth the risk.

“We should clean everything up before anyone shows up.” He suggested, pulling his pants back up and then buttoning his shirt.

Sigma looked at him, letting out a sigh before getting up. Who would have guessed he would end up thinking that sex with that smug idiot could be this satisfactory. Dio walked closer to him after arranging his braids, which had been undone after all of the activity. He kissed Sigma’s lips briefly but intensely, making him close his eyes to enjoy it, and then pulled away to smirk at him.

“It’s been a pleasure. Looking forward for the next time.”

He then picked up his hat and walked towards the door, his business there over. Sigma frowned, slowly doing up the zipper of his pants. _Lucky bastard._


End file.
